


Hope for lost causes

by Akemihime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 77th class - Freeform, F/M, Platonic Love, Romance, Sondam - Freeform, kazuichi centred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemihime/pseuds/Akemihime
Summary: He was studying at that school where everything around him was moved by hope and that’s what he should have!





	Hope for lost causes

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok first: I'm sorry for any mistake in english since its not my first language (I don't even know why I wrote this in english but oh well...)
> 
> And~ my first danganronpa fic, I love Kazuichi and love sondam too ♡ hope you like it >.<

Since the first time he saw Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Soda felt his heart beating stronger like never before.

He had never believed in love at first sight or those very romantic things that all women were always talking about. And in fact, he always had a crush in every female person he'd seen.

But Sonia… Sonia was different.

With her elegant manner, formal vocabulary and a gentle way of behaving, she was the perfect woman of his dreams.

All Kazuichi had to do was look at her and then he began to feel like a fool, with red cheeks, waiting to impress her whenever the opportunity arose.

And with this, at any time during the class it was possible to hear some “Sonia-san” here and another “Sonia-san” there.

But this was all completely in vain.

Kazuichi didn’t know how long it took to realize, probably much longer than expected, since he was so blindly in love with Sonia.

But one day when he was entering the classroom, he saw the strange scene of his Sonia-san holding Gundham Tanaka’s hand. The most bizarre and gloomy guy he’d ever met.

Gundam looked really shy, his face completely red and almost all hidden in the scarf he wore.

But Sonia… Sonia was smiling. That bright smile that reflected all the happiness she felt. That smile that always made Kazuichi’s heart beat faster… But that day it contracted, tight with pain.

“What is Sonia-san doing with that weird?” He stood in the doorway and exclaimed louder than intended, catching the attention of his classmate who was just passing by at the moment.

Akane slammed her hand into his back, making him take a few steps forward clumsily.

“You’re really slow, aren’t you?” She laughed, walking away without say any other word.

“Jerk” Hiyoko Saionji was walking at Akane’s side and couldn’t control the single comment that escaped her mouth.

“Oh well… Don’t worry about it, Kazuichi-kun” Miss Yukizome was saying now to him, tapping his shoulder (more gently than Akane), and trying to console the poor Kazuichi. “I’m sure someday you going to find someone who loves you this way…”

Kazuichi sighed, sadly at the woman’s remark which instead of comforting him made him even worse.

But what could he do?

He looked at teacher’s place while walked to his desk, paying attention in the symbol of Hope’s Peak Academy.

Hope…

Yes, he should have hope!

He was studying at that school where everything around him was moved by hope and that’s what he would have!

“Sonia-san…” Kazuichi muttered staring at her with love again.

But… would _hope_ work in such a lost case like that?

Komaeda’s voice was then present behind Kazuichi, but he was too focused on Sonia to listen to his friend at the moment.

“Hope is truly a wonderful thing! It can move the heart even of the most stupid people!”


End file.
